1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diaminoethylene derivatives and their salts, processes for preparing the same and insecticidal compositions containing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of synthesized compounds such as organic phosphoric esters, carbamic esters or pyrethroid compounds possessing an effect of controlling harmful insects have been used as insecticides. Repeated use of such a limited group of compounds causes a harmful influence such as increase of resistance of insects against insecticides, and actually raises serious problems in every place. Although some of the above insecticides possess a strong activity, they are not always satisfactory because they have high toxicity against human beings, beasts and fishes and occasionally against natural enemies of insects, and a high residual property in soil or the like.